


Which Member of the OTP...

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gap Filler, Questions, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: As I find my inspiration and will to write more, please take these words as a peace offering.





	Which Member of the OTP...

**Author's Note:**

> I know you've all been waiting a long time for an update on this series, and this is not what you wanted, but I'm just trying to find some inspiration for future fics.  
> I do apologise and know how terrible this is, but bear with me whilst I get back into writing.

Which Member of the OTP...

**Acts like they’re dying when they have a cold** . - Tends to be Charles, because he likes the attention he gets. Erik just ignores any illnesses until they either go away or kill him.

**Gets mad at the TV and throws the remote.** \- Erik. He then flounces out the room to go mope somewhere, usually scaring the children.

**Gets the worst road rage.** \- Erik, as he can move the metal of the cars out of the way but Charles says it’s not “polite” and that “people could die, Erik”. So really, it’s more frustration than road rage.

**Packs the whole closet for an overnight trip.** \- 100% Charles - every single cardigan, pullover and pressed trouser.

**Hates the in-laws.** \- Well, technically neither have any blood relatives during First Class, but theoretically, it would be Erik. He’d hate them being all proper and posh

**Hits the snooze button…11 times.** \- Charles. Everyday. 

**Makes the other late for work.** \- Once again, Charles. He just gets  _ distracted  _ when Erik changes, and then they end up in bed again, back to step one.

**Uses the television as a babysitter.** \- Both. Sometime they need time away from the others in the house, so putting on something usually keeps Alex/Sean/Raven distracted for some time.

**Takes in the stray dog.** \- Charles. He’ll see them and fall in love in 00.2 seconds. Erik also secretly adores whichever animal Charles attempts to bring home, but someone needs to be an adult, otherwise they’d be overrun by now.

**Suggests a 3am trip to the local 24 hour diner.** \- Erik, usually to distract Charles from his late night rambles. It never works though, and Erik is stuck listening to Charles as continues to go on the drive there and back. But at least he gets food.

**Leaves their shoes out for the other to trip over.** \- It’s not really his fault, but it’s Charles. He usually has his head buried in a book of some form, so just kicks his shoes off. 

**Can’t make up their mind when it comes to dinner** . - Erik! Charles his always happy with some stew, but Erik always changes his mind. He has so many flavour combinations to try.

**Needs to be reminded of all their appointments.** \- Moira is a sweetheart and keeps them both in line. Erik is more likely to forget on purpose, whereas Charles will genuinely forget

**Bribes the other into doing chores, getting out of the house…and taking a shower.** \- Erik, seeming as Charles can easily gets distracted by many things. Hank once found the mind reader studying a bees nest which was in a crack in the stairs. Erik then found the two a little while later. The bees were very interesting.

**Picks the movies.** \- They usually watch whatever happens to be on at the time. And usually don’t get to the end, having left at some point in the opening credits

**Takes the safety steps when building a pillow fort.** \- Erik, as he takes great pride in his architectural designs. Charles just designs it for the best shag

**Kisses the other’s injuries better.** \- Charles, and although Erik scoffs at it, he secretly loves the attention. Even if it’s a bruised rib or busted knuckles, Charles will take care to make sure Erik felt the love

**Kills the spiders.** \- Erik ignores them, seeming as he’s used to worse creatures in the camps. Charles throws whatever is in arms reach.

**Hogs the blankets.** \- Erik. It’s a luxury he didn’t really have, so with the cloud soft duvets/blankets that Charles has, Erik wraps himself up as a burrito.

**Takes pranks too far.** \- Charles. He sometimes gets to wrapped up in what he’s planning to see outside concescenses. Erik is more likely to wait and plan his revenge to strike at the most unsuspecting time.

**Makes the dirty jokes.** \- Charles, but he cheats. He finds much glee in watching Erik blush as the telepath whispers in his mind. 

**Keeps a piggy bank.** \- Both. Well, technically it’s the house swear jar, which means that whenever it gets filled (regularly), they spend the money on things for the household. Mainly sweets.

**Has no problem having ice cream for breakfast.** \- Erik, but he has a late found sweet tooth so really anything which is mainly sugar he’ll consume.

**Gets a tattoo when they’re drunk.** \- Neither. Erik will not allow another piece of ink on his skin and Charles just doesn’t want one.

**Trips over their own feet.** \- Charles, but it’s unfair because he’s sure that Erik levitates slightly above the ground to look elegant yet menacing. 

**Makes the other go for a walk.** \- Erik, only because Charles has been honed in that book for hours and needs a stretch. Also, hardly any of the children go outside, so it’s great excuse to get in some other  _ stretches _ .

**Whines until they get what they want.** \- Neither really. Charles just talks until he gets what he wants, and Erik will just do it regardless.

**Tries to act tough but really isn’t.** \- Actually, it’s the other way around. Charles seems harmless in his pristine clothing and carefully styled hair, but he’s probably just as tough, if not more, than Erik. He could make you beat yourself up without realising it. 

**Talks the most, says the least.** \- Charles, but simply as he starts rambling and everyone tunes out.

**Talks the least, says the most.** \- Erik. Just a look from him and a raise of an eyebrow and you’ll be doing his bidding. 

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll have some prompts you'd like me to try, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
